A Gruesome Twosome
A Gruesome Twosome is a 1945 Merrie Melodies short directed by Robert Clampett. Plot Two cats (a couple) are talking/singing in meows (set to the pop tune of 1909, "Me-ow"). Then a red cat (a caricature of Jimmy Durante) attacks a yellow cat talking to the female cat with a frying pan. The red cat tries to get the girl to kiss him. As he tries to kiss her, out of nowhere an insane dog (who admits that he "doesn't actually belong in this picture") pops up and kisses the female cat, prompting the Durante cat to exclaim that "everybody wants to get into the act. umbriago! IT'S DISGUSTING!" As the two cats fight, the female tells them whoever can bring her a bird can be her "fella". The red cat uses numerous tricks to stop the yellow cat. The cats climb up the pole. Tweety states his usual catchphrase "I tawt I taw a putty tat" followed by "I tawt I taw ANOTHER putty tat." The cats see each other and they fight and Tweety hits them with a mallet causing them to fall off the pole; then Tweety states "Aw, the poor puddy tats! They fall down and go BOOM!" (on the word BOOM, Tweety yells at the top of his lungs) and smiles. The red cat wakes up and so does the yellow but the yellow gets hit by a frying pan again. The cats fight again and the red cat realizes that they must use strategy (which the Durante cat pronounces "stragedy"). The red cat comes up with a plan. In an unrealistic horse costume, the red cat states that he is the head. Tweety pops out of the tail and grabs a bee. As he slaps it he puts it in the horse costume and hits the costume and the cats get stung and crash into a tree. The red cat comes up with another plan. But Tweety lures a dog to attack the cats by grabbing its bone and putting it into the cat's costume and the cats get attacked; Tweety says "You know I get wid of more putty tats that way!" then does the Durante "hot cha cha cha". Availability * VHS - Viddy-Oh! For Kids Cartoon Festivals: Little Tweety and Little Inki Cartoon Festival Featuring "I Taw a Putty Tat" * VHS - Cartoon Moviestars: Tweety and Sylvester * LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 2, Side 5: Bob Clampett * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3, Disc Four * Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 3, Disc 2 Notes * This is the last Tweety film directed by Clampett, following 1942's "A Tale of Two Kitties" and 1944's "Birdy and the Beast", and the last one before he is permanently paired with Sylvester the Cat. * This is Tweety's final appearance without feathers. * The cartoon was eventually censored because the Durante cat says “''here comes that naked genius''” (at 6’35”). Apparently, censors did not like the implied nudity. * The cartoon was refered to as "The Gruesome Twosome" according to the model sheet of the cats (seen below), the animator draft, and lobby card. * The Ren and Stimpy Show creator John Kricfalusi combined the two cats in this short to create Stimpy with the Jimmy Durante cat's coloring, along with its nose, and the stupid one's girth and personality. Gallery File:196762_10150147527968926_223597233925_6479943_581584_n.jpg|Lobby Card File:Gruesone-twosome-lobby2.jpg|Second Lobby Card File:8mm-gruesome.jpg|8mm film from a.a.p. gruesome-twosome-draft.png|The first page of the animation draft of this cartoon File:Gruesome-Twosome-600.jpg|Model sheet by Thomas McKimson References Category:1945 Category:Tweety Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Bob Clampett Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons animated by Basil Davidovich Category:Cartoons with layouts by Thomas McKimson Category:Cartoons with layouts by Michael Sasanoff Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Thomas McKimson Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Michael Sasanoff Category:Cartoons with effects animated by A.C. Gamer Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Bea Benaderet Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Caricatures of real people Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package